


Safety Dancing

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Neville got to be such a good dancer?





	Safety Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: I Want to Dance with Somebody-Give by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Ginny said she'd go to the ball with him.

Neville needed to practice and he wasn't sure who he could convince to practice with him.

He needed to dance with somebody...anybody actually.

He managed to corner Crookshanks who promptly scratched him and ran away.

So that left Trevor.

Which is why he was explaining in great detail to Seamus exactly what he was doing with his toad.

"I was practicing--"

"You were dancing," Seamus shouted. "Cheek to cheek with Trevor. What are you playing at Neville?"

"No it's not like that," Neville's face was hot and Trevor was no help at all. He just sat on the bed and croaked. "I have a..."

"Neville," Seamus sighed. "It's okay to love your pets but it's not okay to _**love**_ your pet. Just keep that in mind."

Neville sighed in resignation, "Thanks for straightening me out, Seamus."

"No, problem Neville," Seamus grinned and slapped Neville's shoulder. "What are friends for?"


End file.
